jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Riot
Rory Llewelyn, better known by his stage name, Riot, is the lead singer of The Stingers. __TOC__ Biography Riot is charming but aloof and arrogant. He is confident with his looks, believing he is the perfect man. He commands respect and demands devotion from his band mates and fans. He is aware of the power he has over people and uses it to get what he wants. Riot's romantic interest in the show is Jem; he believes she is the perfect woman and pursues her relentlessly. However, his vain personality likely stems from his abusive father who disapproved his son's interest in music during his childhood, as well as a brief period of poverty in the streets along with his bandmates; as a result, he relies and deeply cares for them. Early life Riot grew up in a strict household with his mother and Army officer father who tried to force his values onto him. He displayed natural musical talent at a young age that his mother encouraged, teaching him to play the piano and buying him his first guitar. His father saw it as a sign of weakness and strongly discouraged it, to the point of destroying Riot's first guitar. To escape his father's stronghold, Riot joined the Army but was deeply unhappy, only finding comfort by watching the band Nirvana perform, where Minx was a member. He joined the band as a back-up guitarist when the old one quit, taking on the stage name "Riot". Riot joined the band on tour all over Europe, until they returned to Germany and Riot got arrested for going AWOL. After receiving a dishonorable discharge from the Army, he was sent back to the States. Riot attempted to return home to explain his situation to his parents. His father declared that Riot was no son of his and wasn't welcome in their home. Riot worked odd jobs to get the money he needed to return to Germany and to Nirvana, but shortly after returning, he caused tensions as his guitar-playing overshadowed the lead singer. Deciding no one would tell him what to do anymore, Riot quit Nirvana to start his own band and Minx accompanied him. Rapture soon joined them and The Stingers were born. Riot and his band mates struggled to find paying shows, having to perform and even live on the streets for at least one winter. They worked their way to the top and eventually became a huge hit in Germany before getting offered to play at Le Klub Kool in the States. Gallery Artworks Riot Mike.png Animated series Rory Riot Llewelyn - 01.png Riot_bought_to_spit_sum.png so good.png|'Riot' portraying an angel so right.png|'Riot' portraying a knight in shinning armor so rare.png|'Riot' portraying Romeo Ceaee riot.png|'Riot' portraying Julius Caesar riot13.jpg|'Riot' portraying Ares Midas riot.png|'Riot' portraying King Midas In Series Fashions 20371139_2030740433825379_1434123592_n.jpg rioth.png 0riot55ST-1a.jpg 0riot55ST-1.jpg riot9.jpg 0riot59MI-1.jpg 0riot59MI-2.jpg riot16.jpg riot17.jpg 0riot54ST-2b.jpg 0riot60DA-1.jpg riot18.jpg riot19.jpg 0riot62ST-1.jpg 0riot62ST-2.jpg riot22.jpg riot23.jpg 0riot64RI-3.jpg 0riot64RI-2.jpg 0riot64RI-7.jpg riot27.jpg riot28.jpg riot29.jpg riot30.jpg 0riot64RI-8.jpg Dolls 88dStingRiot2.jpg|'Riot' prototype (unreleased) img-riot-2.jpg|'Riot' doll by Integrity Toys p.jpg|Rock 'n Roll Royalty Riot by Integrity Toys img-rockinriot-3.jpg|Rock 'n Royalty Riot by Integrity Toys img-rockinriot-1.jpg|Rock 'n Royalty Riot by Integrity Toys Trivia *Riot's original name was to be "Chaos". *It's revealed that Riot was a soldier, but he soon joined a band called Nirvana. *In the episode, The Stingers Hit Town (Part 1), he said he went to high school with Minx in West Germany. In a later episode, it is revealed he met Minx at a club while she was performing with Nirvana. *Riot owns half of Stingers Sound with the other part being in the ownership of Eric Raymond. *Riot has excellent forgery skills according to Minx in The Day the Music Died. *Along with Minx and Rapture, there was a Riot doll that was still in the developing stages but never got released due to the toy line getting canceled. *In 2013, Integrity Toys created a commemorative doll line which included the Riot, Rapture, Minx and other dolls. *Other than Eric, Riot, Minx and Rapture were the only main characters in the series not to be made into dolls. *Riot can speak fluent German, considering the time he spent there. *According to Minx, Riot's grandfather was a Welsh coal miner. This may indicate Riot is of Welsh descent. Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Musicians Category:The Stingers Category:Villains Category:Lead singers